Empty Skies
by Beckon
Summary: She just… she needed to introduce herself to him. At least just this once, before she left.


**A/N: I've wanted to try another swing at this couple for awhile now, the reviews for Wild helped to give me some inspiration for it... it just took me like two months to finally finish this piece (damn you, college). Unfortunately, I had lost most of my idea when I did finally finish it, so the ending is a bit weak and I wish I could've done something more. Maybe I'll come back and fix it later or do like a part two to it. **

"How do you know when you miss someone?"

The question seemed to lift itself from her lips without so much as consulting the rest of the counsel about it; when she heard the words echo in the curves of her ears, she found herself questioning who had spoken them in the first place. But her mind was racing… seemingly more irritated that her tongue didn't bother to ask it for its opinion first, as though it surely would've talked her out of saying it out loud in the first place.

But it was out there now… and she couldn't do much else about it.

She might as well see what happens.

The green-haired man across the room from her briefly glanced up from the papers in his hands; he was leaning one shoulder against the nearest cabinet-styled piece of furniture that was stacked more vertically than horizontally, it still lacked the height to surpass his own though. His broad form looked as though it was almost confined in the tight fitting clothing that hugged at his wide chest and showcased the rounded form of his once overworked biceps. A dark-green tail swung side-to-side behind him in a slow, lazy motion- she assumed it was because of the heavy stream of sunlight bleeding in through the large window close by.

Felines and the sun, they seemed to go hand-in-hand.

"It's a complicated feeling to describe…" he started, as he slowly moved to look back at the papers in his grasp. The smooth, deep voice that escaped him produced words she did and did not request for; despite his strong, threatening form, his tone was always gentle sounding and a comfort to hear at all time.

She couldn't help but to recall how a few female Cat Laguzs who were present in the offices the other day couldn't seem to take their eyes off him; they were whispering and practically mewing about him all day… she had to leave the room to keep from laughing and have them figure out she could eavesdrop on them. Perhaps it was because she worked with the man every day, but she thought their reactions were a little… inappropriate for a public setting. Since then though, she always had to chuckle lightly whenever she saw him- unable to get those connecting words out of her mind.

"That's how it's definitely feeling." She remarked lightly as she looked back to the papers that had been sitting in front of her for close to half an hour now. And even though she had read the lines and sentences a few times now… she couldn't really recall what they were saying and/or telling her. "… I don't know why I even brought that up… I think the sun's starting to get to me, is it possible for me to convince you to close the curtains?"

Had it been any other feline Laguz, they probably would've looked at her like she was mentally unstable. He was considerate though and pushed himself away from the cabinet to slowly pace over to the other end of the room. She watched as he carefully untied the strips of fabric that had been holding the beautifully handcrafted material back; allowing for the heavy cloth to fall into the path of the light and ultimately cut it out completely. With how gentle he moved sometimes, it was difficult to imagine that just a few years ago he was killing soldiers with his bare hands.

"Who exactly are you missing?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

She didn't know how the Boss knew these people but she went along with the battle and fought along side these strangers; trying to avoid the blonde-haired Archer who seemed to be shooting with nervous hands… still not adapted to the fast pace of the churning war that threatened to rear its ugly head sometime soon. Her black wings felt as though they fumbled in the dry air of the indoor prison as they scraped the ceiling just before she dove downwards towards the soldiers underneath her talons. Rotating and soaring through the air, she felt the harsh contact of her weight smashing into armor below; hitting with enough force to bend and crack the thin metal until her talons pierced the human flesh underneath. There were gurgled screams as blood bubbled and spewed out of the open wound that eventually forced the unfortunate man to his knees. One would think that killing came natural to people like them… but it only made her more uncomfortable instead..

Peeling back from the strike, she watched as Muarim pounced in for the next kill; his massive paws struck down two soldiers at once before he half-crushed them beneath him upon landing. It only took one more leg pulled back and an easy strike forward to ensure his victory… She guessed his previous owners shouldn't have worked his strength to this point, because he was using it to kill people just like them. Well… not people just like them, but he was using it more so for his benefit now… even if that benefit brought on death. She knew he didn't take pride in being a killer, but he took pride in his ability to protect and that's exactly what he was doing right now.

But right beside him… a dark-brown blur seemed to rush by before the next advancing soldier fell. Thick fur coated a large form, not quite as large as the Tiger form, but larger than a Cat and certainly larger than herself as well; a long tail seemed to follow as an aftermath motion and whipped about with every sharp movement. She found her loose sense of curiosity follow him as she watched this once-lost Wolf form make its way across the concrete battlefield. Loose accessories still clung to his heavy coat, a small remembrance set out to remind everyone there was another form to follow this battle-scarred one. His powerful jaw closed down tightly around the soldier's neck before a quick jerk to one side snapped the fragile bones inside the fleshy body.

She didn't care so much for the convulsing body that found a dying sense of peace as fingertips fell still against the cold tiles below… she just couldn't draw her eyes away from the new, previously extinct form.

* * *

They were only camping together for a few nights, running battles together to keep the Begnion army on its toes. It went from prisons to hard labor camps and then to mansion rooms that could barely contain their once small army. She remembered how easy it was to release the Daein soldiers from the prison cells; a simple strike of a lance or claw could break the rusting locks anyways. She remembered how the self-given war turned downward with the battle in the swamplands, because the Wyvern Knight could reach the prisoners long before they could… out of six innocent men, only three made it out alive. She remembered the silent celebration that came at the end of the final battle, when they finally exterminated the Begnion Commander in charge of the attacking forces; it was only a stiff reminder of the churning disintegration that was pulsing across Tellius' surface now.

It was their final camp together.

The Boss was planning on leaving in the morning with Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel to head towards the Gallian capital; there were talks to speak with King Caingehis but… she wasn't really listening to the conversation when the Boss explained the whole situation. It was embarrassing to admit that she was still stuck on that Dark-haired Wolf from before, who shared a color scheme almost completely opposite of his Queen.

She just… she needed to introduce herself to him. At least just this once, before she left.

He was easy to find in the camp… and seeing as he usually sat by himself, she figured it was probably best since she could avoid embarrassing herself if it didn't turn out all that smoothly. Which, it probably wouldn't.

"Um… I just thought that… I should introduce myself since… since you did save my feathers a few times out there today." She started, fumbling slightly through the words and cursing herself for the nervous voice. His dark eyes glanced up at her and seemed to hold onto her own but he still acted as though she wasn't even there in the first place. That only seemed to fuel her nervousness and she felt her wings stiffen up at the reaction. "Anyways uh… I'm Vika."

He only held that same gaze as though he didn't understand her words.

She panicked and left the scene as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself.

* * *

If she had known it would take them months before they would run into each other again… she would've stayed and said something more. The trip to Gallia alone took them a few good, solid weeks of travel and the entire time she couldn't get the Wolf off her mind. Well… maybe not the entire time, but that's how it felt like. She already knew his name, so it was pointless to even do introductions for one another. The more she thought back to that moment, the more and more she felt embarrassed by it; the more she wished she could've taken a different… way of going about it. She came off too headstrong and fell a few yards short of what she was aiming for.

But that was just like her, wasn't it?

Always falling, never able to maintain her flight.

Luckily, when they finally reached the capital city of Gallia, there were plenty of things there to take her mind off the whole situation. If only for a brief moment. She watched as Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel excused themselves into the Gallian palace, promising to return as soon as they could. The reason for that escaped her… they only served as their escorts for the travel… there really didn't seem to be any other reason for anything more. Not that they even knew themselves what they were going to do after this. Even the Boss seemed to be pondering it himself.

"Hey Vika, you got a minute?"

She glanced up at the question, moving her eyes away from the expensive looking painting that hung on the palace wall. The large lounge area they had been offered to wait in was absolutely monstrous… one could fit several houses in this room alone; along with the comfortable furniture to sit on and wait around with, they had been offered several trays of refreshments. Even though she wasn't really that hungry, she did take up on a piece of fruit that she hadn't seen in years now.

"What is it, Boss?"

The short, red-headed kid barely came up to about chest height on her but he made up for his lack of height in his outgoing and strong headed attitude. He was always dressed in rather bright colors, as though to announce his presence everywhere they went… but she owed a lot to him and figured she couldn't risk criticizing his outfits.

"I just noticed these past few days you seem to be a little distracted… any cause for that?"

He was always worried and concerned for her too, but for this time… she didn't think it would be appropriate to give him a truthful answer. With his young age, he would probably scrunch up his face and make an odd-looking expression at her. "No, I just… I guess I'm just wondering where this whole thing is going to go from here." She answered instead, fingernails softly picking at the thick covering of the fruit in hand. "I mean, with Daein rising up again and Begnion on its heels… and we're getting Gallia involved…"

"Oh well, don't worry yourself about that. Everything's going to be just fine." He answered with that confident yet cocky attitude of his.

Giving a light smile, she nodded at his words and continued to try and unpeel the frustrating piece of fruit.

* * *

It took months of them traveling across Tellius to and fro, switching between the different countries before they finally settled in one place… but that was when things turned bad. Really, really bad. Walking through different towns only showed them the multitude of statues that took the places of the former townspeople; the Goddess' power overthrew their own mortality… but she supposed they deserved it in a sense. With all this fighting, making the war even worse, turning people against each other, she supposed it seemed only natural for the Goddess to lose faith in them.

But she didn't think this justified anything either.

They ran into Commander Ike's team not long after experiencing the odd statue-like people. The Boss and Muarim seemed to know who he was immediately while she figured the Commander kind of looked how he had been described to her… blue hair, strong face, weird headband, that was about right. When the battle was over, the small group of Mercenaries explained the entire situation to them.

There was a chance of reversing the Goddess' affects, there was a chance of fighting her… it was risky but everyone was willing to play their chances. And she agreed. If there was any chance of changing her judgment, they had to try. She wasn't the best fighter and didn't think she would provide much support, but anything was better than nothing she supposed.

It was still a mystery as to why some of them weren't turned into statues just the same…

She wondered if he was still okay or if he had met the same fate.

* * *

There were three separate armies, but when they finally merged back together in front of the Goddess tower, she was surprised at the large number of people that had come together; let alone the amount of people who had survived the initial Judgment call. They were given one night to sit back and rest- something everyone dabbed their 'last night alive.' She supposed it wasn't really too far off from the truth… they could lose… and then what? Would they all suffer the same fate as well? It was a thought that she didn't think would be appropriate to share with the others, but she guessed the way she carried herself with it gave it all away.

"You seem worried."

She looked up at the voice and tried to manage a brief smile at the Tiger who joined her at the small campfire. "Worried? I would hardly use that word…"

"Then what would you use?" Muarim questioned, taking the open seat next to her.

"We're going up against the Goddess Ashera and we're just hoping we might get a lucky hit in; we've been fighting her soldiers and Begnion Senators these last few days; we don't even know what's going to be inside of that Tower… so yeah, the word worried is at the bottom of the list." She answered, ruffling her wings slightly before she tucked them in against her back. "Not to mention, all these people… all these soldiers… is this enough?"

"I believe so..." he nodded. "Then again, I suppose at this point we have to hope that we do."

He was a strong fighter, there was no doubt that if he could at least take a few soldiers down, then that would mean something; he could easily make a difference… she didn't share that same kind of inhibition though. A light chuckle escaped her as she tried to find a different subject to touch on. "I really embarrassed myself earlier today."

"What did you do this time?"

"I saw this odd looking man earlier and asked Micaiah who he was since he seemed so strange… turned out he was King Naesala of Kilvas; King of the Ravens." She answered as she leaned forward briefly, feeling the light breeze carry a small amount of warmth from the fire with it. "I've heard of him before but I never knew what he looked like… now that I think about it though, he did fit the descriptions."

A heavy sigh escaped him before it eventually evolved into a lighter chuckle. "You need to get your head on straight."

"I've taken one too many bad falls." She replied with a soft nod.

"E-excuse me, Mister Muarim." The both of them looked over at the new voice, watching as the black-haired, young and slender healer from the Dawn Brigade walked over to the two of them. "I'm sorry for interrupting you but would you mind helping me move a few of these crates over here? Someone packed the healing staffs in the bottom one."

She gave the Tiger a soft nudge against his shoulder and watched as he pushed himself to his feet regardless; following the much smaller healer over to where she needed his assistance. Shaking her head, she figured it might take him awhile to move the boxes so she might as well go see where the Boss went off to. Pushing herself to her feet, she moved to step back over the log she had been previously sitting on; stopping only when she noticed another figure closely approaching her.

Those same dark eyes from before matched up with her own and mimicked the same contact they had held previously.

"Volug."

* * *

She found herself standing in the midst of a crowded, desert street; waves of people passed her by as they carried on conversations and baskets full of small, brightly colored fruits. Her wings were tucked in tightly against her back to keep them from getting struck by the people passing by. It was odd to see how many different people interacted with one another here, there were Beorcs speaking with Cat Laguzs, while a few Hawk women flirted about with the Wolf guards who stood around the central building; she sensed a few Branded just as well… they were too blended in with the crowd for her to be able to pick out though.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed herself forward and watched her steps as she approached the few guards who stayed attentive to their jobs.

"Is there something I can help you with?" one of the men questioned; taking a small step forward at her approach.

For a moment, she thought about taking to her Raven wings and retreating to the skies… but she thought better of the action; she didn't want anyone to see her sometimes clumsy take off. "I was wondering if… uh… Volug was available."

The Wolf pinned his ears back slightly at the odd request before they eventually curled forward. "I recall seeing him in the back courtyard, if that is true, I can take you there to see him."

"Oh uh, yes… that would be great." She nodded lightly, watching as the guard returned the gesture before he stepped inside of the large building behind him; holding open the curtain that was hanging in front of the opening. She was sure to keep close behind him as she quickly followed his steps and tried to keep herself from wondering down the multitude of corridors that expanded out around them. Curiosity was a terrible thing with expensive rugs, paintings and décor pieces all around… with what little she knew of the Wolf Queen, it did not seem like the woman took much into account with material things; she guessed they were gifts from other countries or from the Hatari people. Maybe she should have brought something…

Why did she let Muarim talk her into this?

Well, his reason for pressuring her to go was because he knew she would anyways… he was just acting more like a catalyst to the action. So she guessed he really wasn't to blame; she was going to drive herself crazy if she didn't at least try. A little trying wouldn't hurt, right?

The guard moved forward to push aside another curtain that opened up into a massive courtyard out back; he paused for a moment in the doorway and surveyed the open area. "Ah, my Queen Nailah, I was not aware you had returned from your trip; did it all go well?"

The white-haired Queen was curled up on a couch-like furniture piece just to their left; a small brush was held in one hand as she carefully guided it through the thick tail that was wrapped up against her legs. She barely glanced over at the remark and continued about her business. "It goes as well as it usually does… King Tibarn still does not appreciate my appearance and neither I to his."

"I see." The guard nodded. "I must ask, did Volug accompany you? He has a guest waiting for him and my suspicions were wrong that he was out there."

"He's fetching a small errand for me." The woman answered, turning her head now to observe the two of them. "He'll be back in a few minutes; his guest is welcome to stay out here and wait for his return… the dog doesn't receive many visitors after all."

She watched as the guard gave another short nod before he stepped aside to let her through. As soon as the man went back inside, she found herself standing almost awkwardly around in the open sun that warmed up her black feathers; she wasn't really expecting to be here with the Queen herself… if she had, she probably would've brought something to talk about.

"You're welcome to take a seat if you like, he may be awhile."

Perhaps it was just her but… sometimes it did not seem like the woman was making a mere, friendly offer; it sounded more like a friendly offer that wasn't to be turned down, a nice order she supposed. Nodding lightly, she moved over to where the Queen was sitting and took the first chair that came within her range. It was a little odd to see the woman uh… grooming herself so to say, but she supposed brushing her tail as such was about the same as her preening her wings. They had served in the war for a few battles, she knew the Queen's power on the field, but she also knew how oddly relaxed the woman was around people regardless of who they were; then again, if one were to look around at the very country she lead, there were people of all races outside.

"Vika, correct?"

"Oh uh, yes." She answered, actually a little surprised the woman remembered who she was after so long; she didn't really make much of an impression to be remembered by the Hatari Queen. "I'm actually surprised you remembered who I was."

"Well there was a time where the dog wouldn't stop talking about you." Nailah remarked as she flicked up the tip of her tail just enough to bring it within reach; she carefully moved to brush out the small clumps of dirt and sand that had gathered in the white fur. The journey to the Hawk territory was not always pleasant with the amount of debris that would get cluttered in her tail, not to mention meeting with the King himself was never entertaining either. But she didn't like Rafiel to travel the distance by himself, so she bore with it regardless. "Every now and again, he'd get that pitiful little groan and sit down for awhile."

She felt a sharp blush run across her cheeks at the words but tried to pass it off as the heat getting to her instead. "Ha well uh… he did save me a few feathers a couple of times; I guess he might've been worried for me- believe it or not I can take care of myself sometimes. Not all the time, but… I mean the point is there."

The Wolf Queen nodded at the remark but said little else.

Maybe she should just leave…

"Here he comes now."

Glancing up at the momentary break in silence, she watched as that same, dark-brown figure came rushing across the desert plain in the distance. It seemed to take only a few seconds before he leaped over the short wall of the courtyard and slowed down enough to keep from sliding across the floor tiles. Taking a rather lumbering gait, he weaved through the few pieces of furniture before he walked over to where the Wolf Queen was sitting; dropping a small bag into her already preoccupied lap.

Moving her attention away from her brush, she picked up the small bag to examine it and seemingly test its weight out in her hands. "It would've been hard to mess up an errand like this, but as a reward there's a guest here to see you. I'll give you some privacy…. Just mind yourself."

She watched as the woman graciously pushed herself to her feet, her tail dropping down behind her like a flag of some sort; she moved with a chilling sense of grace and power, her shoulders slightly pulled back with her chest pushed forward. Even outside of the battlefield and in a time of peace like this, the woman was still not a figure to be pressed in the wrong way; the only figure who appeared to continue to do so was King Tibarn himself… she didn't know what lead to it, but the two were never on the same page and often times fought more than the conflicting countries did.

Oh good gracious, she was just trying to distract herself again, wasn't she?

Turning her attention back to the one reason she had traveled this distance, she watched as the Wolf figure seemed to cock his head at her before he shifted back into his Beorc form; she had seen plenty of others shift before but suddenly just watching him do it made her feel… almost inappropriately.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." She started, smoothing out the small wrinkles of her pants; trying to find something to distract herself with once more. "I wish I had a reason really… but it doesn't feel like I do."

Again, he only seemed to stare at her just like he always did before.

Oh Goddess, he didn't speak the common language did he? He only spoke in the ancient tongue… did she know any words in that? At least enough to try and understand him in case he did speak in return?

No, she didn't think she did.

"I just had to know if there was… something."

He waited once more before he slowly walked over to where she was sitting. It looked like he was about to say something before he thought better of it, or perhaps he just lost his thought on the matter. His hands moved to grab a hold on her own before he pulled her up to her feet, making sure his grip was light as he continued to keep the physical connection. She felt her wings stiffen once more before they pressed tightly against her back, the very tips of her feathers felt like they were vibrating in place.

"Something, yes."

What?

Oh wait, that was probably in response to her previous statement. Was he saying that there was something to be made here then? Something that could be taken from her nervous, awkward actions and their half-made exchanges? That seemed a little hard to believe, but hey it spared her having to come out here for nothing.

A Wolf and a Raven though? Well it probably wasn't the strangest thing to ever happen- the whole fighting the Goddess thing topped the list at least.

Hey now, she didn't want to get ahead of herself here… he just acknowledged that she wasn't the only one feeling weird about their interactions during the Goddess War. At least she wasn't alone though, that was good.

Just… where did they go from here though?

She was in Begnion and he was here in Hatari…

Vika, just… just shut up and take in the moment, please. **  
**


End file.
